Always
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Meimi accepts a date with Ryo Sonimu, the most wanted guy in school, but later regrets it when he stands her up. Will Asuka Jr. come to her rescue? MeimiAsuka Jr. fic


Hi!!! I'm back!! It's been awhile, hasn't it? You probably don't remember me. Oh well. Wouldn't blame you. Anyways, this is my second Saint Tail fic! ^_^ I was really happy with the amount of reviews I received for "Jealousy" that I decided to do a second Saint Tail fic! I hope you enjoy this story also! This is another Meimi + Asuka fic!

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUKA JR.!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**I know I'm late. It was on Thursday I think or whenever the eight was. 

Note: There are some Japanese words in this story, but not a whole lot. The meanings of the words are in brackets. Thought I'd be nice to the people who do not know Japanese. Now aren't I a good author? 

Always

By: Cutie Blossom

"Ohayo [Good morning]!" Meimi Haneoka said to her classmates as she entered the classroom. 

"Ohayo Meimi!" Ryoko and Kyoko said in unison as they met Meimi over at her desk. 

"Ohayo, Seira!" Meimi said to Seira as she walked over to Meimi's desk.

"Ohayo," the young nun-in-training said as she approached, smiling as usual. 

Years have passed and now Meimi and her friends are attending high school. Even though they were older, some things never change…

"Did you guys hear?" Ryoko asked in excitement. "Saint Tail slipped through the police's hands last night…again!"

"Yes I did hear about it!" Kyoko said with just as much excitement. "Asuka wasn't even close again!"

"She's so cool!" Kyoko and Ryoko said together.

…The two girls still loved to talk about Saint Tail.

Meimi blinked while Seira let out a small giggle. 

"No," Meimi lied, "I didn't hear about her theft last night."—She turned to look at Asuka Jr. who was sitting at his desk with his friends—"So you missed her again, Jr.?"

Asuka grumbled and looked away. 

Meimi giggled again. "You'll catch her one of these days."

Asuka turned back to her with a surprised expression on his face. "You really think so?"

Meimi nodded. "Of course."

'And that will be the day that you'll never talk to me again,' she thought, but pushed it aside. 

"Haneoka, ohayo."

Meimi turned to see Ryo Sonimu standing behind her.

Ryo was one of Meimi's classmates. He was also considered one of the most wanted of the class for two reasons. One reason was that Ryo was very good looking with the short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the rich looking smile that many girls would melt for. The other reason was because his family was rich. To Meimi though, he was just an ordinary student. She didn't see him as the other girls did. She still had her hopes on a certain detective. 

Meimi smiled. "Ohayo, Sonimu. How are you today?"

The man smiled. "I am just fine. In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tonight."

Meimi blinked. "Oh? Where?"

"How about Stash's, the new expensive restaurant that just opened not too long ago?" 

Meimi blushed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Ryo nodded. "Yep. So how bout it?"

"Oh I don't know…"

"It's a Friday night, Haneoka," Ryo said. "It's not a school night."

Meimi took a quick glance over at Asuka, who was talking to his friends over at his desk. "Sure, I guess."

Ryo smiled. "Great! I'll meet you over there around six, okay?"

Meimi blinked. _'Isn't he supposed to pick me up at my house?'_—She sighed—_'Oh well. I guess things can't get much better.'_

"Okay, then."

Ryo rushed away and when he was a good distance away…

"MEIMI!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY!!!!!!!!" Kyoko and Ryoko screamed. Stars were in their eyes. 

Meimi winced. "I don't see why I am so lucky."

"What's going on?"  
  


The girls turned around to see Asuka and his friends looking over at them. 

Ryoko and Kyoko smiled with stars in their eyes once again. "Meimi got a date!!!"

One of Asuka's friends slapped Asuka on the back. "Jealous Asuka?"

Asuka looked away. "No…"

Asuka's other friend smiled. "Sure you aren't."—He turned to the girls—"With whom does she have a date with?"

"Ryo Sonimu!" the two girls said.

Asuka winced. _'There goes my chance with her.'_

Seira giggled after seeing his reaction.

"He's taking her to Stash's!!!!!!" the girls added.

Both of Asuka's friend gasped. "Stash's!?!?!?"

Kyoko and Ryoko both nodded. 

Asuka slumped down in his seat. _'Great. He's got her.'_

Meimi looked down at her desk, wishing there was a hole near by so she could jump in. _'Onegai, Kami-sama [Please, God] help me.'_

Seira looked down at her sad looking friend. _'Meimi…'_

The bell rang and the sister walked in to start the lesson. Meimi couldn't remember another time that she was happy for class to begin.

During the Math lesson, Asuka looked back at Meimi, who looked like she was actually paying attention to the lesson. She looked over at Asuka and smiled causing him to quickly pull his gaze away from her and back onto the chalkboard with pink cheeks. 

'Asuka Jr.…' 'Haneoka…' 

Meimi looked down at her desk. _'This will be my first real date that I've ever had, but I really wanted it to be with Asuka Jr. and not Ryo. Guess I really have no choice on the matter.'_

"Haneoka?"

Meimi's head shot up to see the sister standing right in front of her desk. "H-hai [Yes]?"

The sister smiled. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

Meimi shook her head. "No, just thinking. Sorry, sister."

The sister smiled and walked away from Meimi's desk. "You may leave when you are done with your work," she announced to the whole class.

Meimi heaved a sigh and looked down at her paper. _'Math and English are the same to me. They are both foreign languages.'_

Thirty minutes later…

Meimi sighed again. _'Why do teachers do this to us? I know they like to torture us, but could they torture us in another subject that I'm half way decent in?'_

"Your plan is all wrong."

Meimi looked to the side and saw that Asuka Jr. was right beside her. 

"N-nani [What]?" she asked, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

Asuka sighed and scooted over a desk that was next to Meimi's and sat down in it. 

"Let me guess," Meimi began, "the sister wanted you to come and help the stupid, ugly girl, who has no hopes in passing math?"

Asuka shook his head. "No, I saw that you were having troubles with your work and I decided to help you out," he admitted.

"How did you know I was having trouble?"

Asuka smiled at her, causing the heat to increase in Meimi's cheeks.

"The sighing that comes from your lips just about every thirty seconds, all the little eraser shavings on your desk, and all the little crumbled up scrap papers that you used to show your work that are now on the ground."

Meimi looked around her desk to see he was right. 

She sweatdropped. "Oh."

He frowned. "And for the record, you are not ugly and stupid. You just have your weak spots and one of those weak spots is Math."

Meimi smiled. _'He just said that I'm not ugly.'_

"But you always say…"

"…That you _are _stupid?" he finished for her.

Meimi nodded. 

Asuka sighed. "Haneoka, you shouldn't always believe in what you hear and you differently shouldn't believe everything you hear coming from me."

"…Except if it has to do with math?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "Yep."

Meimi smiled. They were actually getting along for once. 

"What's your weak spot?" she asked.

Asuka had the urge to say "You," but decided against it.

"You should know that one. It's my pride."

Meimi sweatdropped. "Guess your right. I should have known that one."

Asuka smiled and grabbed her pencil to show her how to find the solution on her paper. After five more minutes, Meimi was finally getting the hang of it and was now finishing the problems on her own with the occasional help from Asuka Jr. After solving them all, Meimi turned in her paper and started to get ready to leave. 

"So…are you nervous about your date tonight?" Asuka asked her.

Meimi nodded slightly. "Yeah…a little bit. This will be the first real date I've ever been on," she told him. Her tone was hinted with sadness.

Asuka looked over at her. "Aren't you happy that Sonimu asked you?"

Meimi picked up her backpack and looked over at him. "Even though Sonimu is cute, rich, and the most wanted by most girls doesn't mean that I wanted to go out with him."

Asuka blinked. "But you and your friends are always talking about him and his friends. I thought you'd be thrilled."

Meimi giggled. "Yes we do talk about him a lot, but I rarely join in. Ryoko and Kyoko are sort of boy crazy."—She sighed—"Even though I'm excited that I am finally going on my first date, I kind of wanted it to be with someone else."

Meimi walked out of the classroom with Asuka following closely behind.   
  


"Who?" Asuka asked, walking right next to her.

Meimi shook her head, her cheeks coloring slightly. "If I told you…"

"Yeah…?" Asuka urged.

"…I'd have to kill you."

Asuka sweatdropped. "That is so old."

Meimi giggled and turned to look at him. "Thank you for helping me," Meimi said. 

Asuka blushed and turned away. "No problem."

Meimi smiled at him one more time before turning the other way and heading home. Asuka stared at her back for a moment before also heading home. 

"Tadiama [I'm home]!" Meimi shouted as she walked into her house.

"Welcome back," her parents said.

Meimi walked into the living room. "I have a date tonight so I won't be eating with you guys," she told them.

"A date!?" her father screamed. 

Meimi winced. "Don't worry dad. I'm only going on a date. You're acting like I'm committing a crime or something!"

Meimi sweatdropped. _'Even though I have committed one before, but what they don't know won't hurt them and also…it's for a good cause.'_

Genichirou frowned. "It _is_ a crime," he said before going off again.

"Don't worry about him, dear," her mother said. "He'll cool off eventually or I'll cool himself off for him. Anyways tell me, is he cute?"

Meimi looked down. "Yeah," she said with no excitement. "Real cute."

Eimi blinked. "What's the matter, Meimi?"

Meimi put on a smile. "Nothing mother! I'm going to go change," she said and rushed upstairs. 

Meimi rushed into her room and flopped onto her bed. Ruby hurried over to greet her. 

"Hello, Ruby," Meimi said, petting her pet. "How was your day?"

Ruby let out a happy squeak and Meimi giggled.

"Good," she said and stood up from her bed. "I'm going start getting ready."

Meimi opened up her closet doors and began to explore for a dress for that night. Around five thirty, she was finished. She picked a red dress that went down to the floor and showed her figure pretty darn well if you ask her. She had pulled her hair up into a curly ponytail, but made her look like Saint Tail so she left her hair down. 

Meimi sighed. "Better get a move on," she said. "Don't want to be late."

Meimi walked down stairs and after saying a quick good bye to her parents and grabbing a light jacket, she was out the door and on her way to the restaurant. Meimi felt weird walking down the street in an expensive dress and decided to get to her destination as quick as possible. She arrived ten till six. 

_'Pretty good timing,'_ she thought and entered the restaurant. 

She approached a waiter who was holding a list. "Excuse me."

The waiter looked down at her. "Can I help you, miss?"

Meimi smiled kindly at the man. "Yes, I am supposed to have dinner with a gentleman here. Can you tell me if he's arrived?" 

"Name?"

"Ryo Sonimu."

The man shook his head. "No, I'm afraid he hasn't. Did you want someone to show you to your table?"

Meimi shook her head. "No thank you. I'll wait for him here."

"Fine," the man said and walked away.

Meimi walked over to a seat and sat down to wait for her date. 

Six o'clock arrived…

…And passed…

Six thirty arrived…

…And passed…

Seven arrived…

…And also passed…

…And yet there was still no Ryo to be seen.

Meimi felt tears coming to her eyes as she saw that the time was now seven thirty. She so badly wanted to poke out the waiter's eyes when he kept looking over at her. It was driving her nuts! She knew what had a happened. He stood her up.

She walked slowly out of the restaurant and up the street. Tears were gliding down her cheeks. She was a couple blocks away from the restaurant when…  
  


"Haneoka?"

Meimi jerked around to see who called her. To her horror, it was Asuka Jr. 

Meimi gasped and started to run away as fast as she could. 

_'I mustn't let him see me like this!'_ she thought. _'I must be a mess!'_

Asuka tried to ran after and yelled out, "Haneoka!! Wait up!!!!" but she just kept running. Asuka stopped and turned around with a new mission on his mind. 

His destination: Stash's restaurant. 

His goal: Kill Ryo Sonimu.

Asuka Jr. stepped inside of the restaurant and walked up to a waiter. 

"I need to speak to Ryo Sonimu," Asuka demanded. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry to inform you," the waiter began, "that Mr. Sonimu isn't here. There was a young lady here not to long ago for him also, but he did not show up."

Asuka stared at the man. "He stood her up?"

The man shrugged and helped another couple.

Asuka stood there, silent, but inside his head…it was nothing, but silent. 

'The jerk stood her up! When I get my hands on him on Monday…he will not have ability to have children!! Oh!!! He's going to regret this! I don't care what held him from getting here! And why in the world did he make her meet him here and not pick her up at her house? How stupid can a guy be? This guy is way passed stupid.'

Asuka turned to the man once again. "How late are you open?"

"Eleven," the man said.

Asuka thanked the man and ran out of the restaurant. His mission was now different. 

The mission: Heal a certain angel's heart. 

~*~

Meimi sat in her room with all of her lights out. She was still in her dress and she knew her hair was a mess, but she could really care less. Her makeup was all smeared and she didn't need a mirror to tell her that. Her parents after seeing their daughter in distress when she arrived home, tried to cheer her up, but Meimi told them she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

_'I can't believe he'd do such a thing,'_ she thought. _'What a great first date. Every girl dreams about her first date and I was no exception and when my first date comes, the man doesn't even show. Am I really that bad? Oh and to top everything off, Asuka sees me!!!!! What a super night!'_

There was a knock on the door. 

Meimi sniffed. "Leave me alone!"

"Meimi," her mother's voice was heard, "you have company."

"Tell whoever it is that I'm in NO mood right now!!!" she yelled and muttered, "I'm in a better mood when I'm PMSing."

"Meimi, dear, you may want to come down for this," her mother said.

Meimi stomped over to the door and flung open the door. "Why?" she asked her mother.

Her mother smiled. "Just trust me on this one."

Meimi, still angry, walked down the stairs. She turned into the living room to see her father and another person sitting with him on the couch. 

It was Asuka Jr. 

Meimi gasped. "A-Asuka Jr. W-w-what are you doing here?"

Asuka stood up from his place on the couch. He was wearing a tux that, if you asked Meimi, looked really good on him. 

"Freshen up," he said. "I'm replacing Sonimu."

Meimi blinked. "Huh?"

Asuka smiled. "I'm taking you to Stash's instead of Sonimu and I'm not going to be an idiot and not show."

Meimi felt heart melt into a warm puddle at her feet. He was trying to make her happy. He saw how said she felt when he ran into her when she left the restaurant. He wanted to change the night's events to be happy. He was doing this for her and her alone.

"Y-you don't have to, Jr.," she said. "It's alright. I'll live. It's not the end of the world."

Asuka shook his head. "I want to do this and I won't except 'no' for an answer, Haneoka."

Meimi smiled and "quick like bunnies" ran back up to her room to redo her make up and smooth out her hair. It didn't take her too long and when she went back downstairs, Asuka sitting on the couch, talking to her parents. 

"Ready?" he asked when he saw her come down.

Meimi smiled and nodded. Asuka offered his arm, which she took and they walked out together into the moonlight night. They arrived at Stash's restaurant and the same waiter looked kind of annoyed to see both of them again, but when Asuka said that they'd be staying for dinner this time, his expression changed. 

A waiter sat them down at a table for two and gave them both menus. Meimi looked over the different types of food, not sure which to pick when Asuka Jr. broke the silence between them.

"You look great."

Meimi could feel the temperature in the restaurant jump a couple degrees. 

"Thank you," she said. "You look great also."

"Are you really bummed out that Sonimu didn't show?"

Meimi shook her head. "I'm glad he didn't."

Asuka blushed.

Silence fell upon them once again. Their waiter came back again and once they ordered their food, the waiter left again. Once again, silence filled the air besides the conversations from the people around them. 

"H-Haneoka?"

Meimi jumped a little. "H-hai?"

"I…"

"Dinner is served."

The waiter set their food down on the table.

"Boy that was rather fast," Meimi thought out loud when the waiter left.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Asuka said.

Meimi looked up to glance at Asuka Jr., but a movement behind him caught her attention. She felt her face flush with anger at what she saw. Ryo Sonimu was sitting with some girl about five tables away. 

_'So that's where he was,'_ Meimi thought. _'I can't believe he would do this!'_

Asuka saw the look on Meimi's face and turned around to look. It didn't take long to find what Meimi was looking at.

"I'm going to kill that gaki [brat]!!" Asuka Jr. growled under her breath. He stood up to go over to finish the mission he never got to finish (the one to kill Ryo), but a hand held him down in his seat. Asuka turned to meet Meimi's soft eyes. 

She shook her head. "Leave him. I'd rather eat with you anyways."—She smiled—"What goes around come around, Jr."

Asuka stared into her eyes a moment before sitting back down. 

_'Some justice is not always served,'_ Meimi thought with an evil smile.

She stood up from her seat. "I need to go to the bathroom really quick."

Asuka nodded. "Okay."

Meimi walked in the direction of the bathroom, but when Asuka's eyes weren't on her, she ducked behind a pillar in no sight of his eyes or any of the other people's eyes. She smiled as she saw Ryo. 

'Even though I'm not Saint Tail at the moment, doesn't mean I can't use my magic.'

She whispered, "One, two, three," and with the snap of her fingers, Ryo's chair moved and knocked him out off of it and onto the floor. Ryo looked around him nervously to see who did it, but saw no one. He stood up and scooted the chair back. When he tried to sit back down, Meimi snapped her fingers again and Ryo went back on the ground. 

Meimi giggled at the boy who started to look scared. Deciding to leave him scared, she walked back to Asuka Jr. to finish her meal.

Meimi and Asuka Jr. didn't even think about gaki for the rest of the meal. They just ate their dinners, enjoying each other's company. When their stomachs were full and the check was paid, the couple went out for a moonlight walk in the park. After a couple minutes of walking and talking, they took up a spot on a bench that over looked the lake.

"You know, Jr.," Meimi said, "you didn't have to take me to Stash's. I would have been just as happy if you took me to get ice cream."

"Did you not enjoy dinner except for the fact that Sonimu-baka went on a date with some other girl?" he growled.

Meimi smiled. "I thought I said to forget about dork head, Jr. Anyways, dinner was great! The food made me feel like I was in heaven."

_'She would know what it feels like to be in heaven,'_ Asuka thought with a small chuckle. _'After all…she is an angel.'_

She continued, "I just can't help thinking that it put a huge dent in your savings account."

_'It did,'_ Asuka thought.

"You're worth it, Meimi," he said. 

Meimi blushed. _'He just called me by my first name.'_

"I am?"

Asuka nodded. "Yep. Every penny of it."

Meimi looked down at her shoes. "Thank you, Jr."

"Meimi," he began, his eyes were looking over across the lake, "I know you and I have not been always on the best of terms, but I've always thought of you as a great person. I just want you to know that I will always, always, always, always, be there for you if you need me. Just give me a call and I'll be right there for you."

Meimi turned to look at his profile. "Asuka…"

Asuka finally met her eyes. "Always. Don't be scared to call me…" he trailed off. 

There was complete silence while the two stared into each other's eyes. They both leaned forward to capture each other's lips. Meimi felt warmth spread through her quickly as Asuka deepened the kiss. Asuka reached up and gently caressed her cheek sending shivers down Meimi's spine. Asuka was the one who broke the kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavy. 

"Daiki…" she began.

Asuka Jr. smiled. "Say it again."

Meimi blinked. "Your name?"

Asuka nodded.

She giggled and said, "Daiki, I love you."

He leaned forward, putting their foreheads together. "I love you too."

She smiled. "Can I get another kiss just like the one we just shared?"

He smiled. "Always."

She giggled and leaned in for another kiss.

~*~The End~*~

So…what do you guys think? Was it worth your time to read? I sure hope it was. I thought it was short and cute, but I think a lot of things. -_-;;;; Um…please review! ^_^ I don't know what else to say except to be honest. Was it terrible? Horrible? Okay? Good? Great? Who knows? You do! ^_^ Please review.

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


End file.
